Celular
by RocioFri
Summary: —Shika... quiero verte.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**~* Celular ~***

_One-shot _

Entre sus blancas manos pasaba de un lado a otro su celular, girándolo y prendiendo la pantalla para revisar si había alguna novedad.

Estaba mas que nerviosa eso era un hecho más que eminente.

Se sentó en la cama dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella. Una vez más observo la pantalla de su celular; con el teclado touch del aparato, señalo un número que para ella le era muy conocido y que seguramente era el causante de su desesperación.

Se mordió una uña antes de decidirse a marcar. No sabía por qué, pero los nervios le estaban comiendo viva. Era obvio que quería hablar con él, que amaba su voz varonil y totalmente despreocupada, también era cierto que quería verlo. Pero no se animaba a llamarle.

No es que ella fuera tímida, porque baya que no lo era.

¿Cómo llamarle? ¿Con qué excusa lo haría?

Si ella daba el primer paso y no él, seguramente pensaría que estaba desesperada y se trataba de una urgida. ¡Kami! Pues qué mas da, sí era la pura verdad. Estaba desesperada por no tenerlo cerca y le urgía verlo en persona.

Trago aire desde dentro para calmarse.

—La tarea —pensó para si y sonrió.

¡Bingo! Pues claro, eso era perfecto. Tenía en sus manos la excusa ideal para verse. Se abofeteo mentalmente por lo tonta que había sido y no pensar en eso antes.

Ya se imaginaba a ella misma inventándole el típico cuento de que tenía problemas para resolver la tarea que el profesor Kakashi les encargo. Que mejor que él, después de todo se trataba del genio #1 de todo el salón.

Con el número ya puesto le apretó al botón para indicar que comenzaba a marcar.

El sonido de espera la volvía loca. Se re lambió los labios una tras otra vez hasta que…

—Hola —saludo un muchacho detrás de la bocina. Por el sonido de su voz, ella dedujo que probablemente estaba durmiendo.

—… —se quedo callada. Estaba totalmente avergonzada por el hecho de imaginarse que lo había despertado. ¡Cielos! Baya que era inoportuna para interrumpir con su siesta.

—Tks —mascullo fastidiado y la muchacha despertó de su trance. —No se quién sea, pero si esto es una broma sólo te digo que dejes de joderme.

—Etto —¡Caray! No había momento en el que no se sintiera incomoda. Apreto sus manos y pensó —¡Vamos! ¿Pero que demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él? Yo no soy así, conozco a Shikamaru desde niños y siempre le he gritado y hablado bien, no sé qué me pasa ahora.

Shikamaru Nara y ella eran amigos desde la infancia. Se conocían perfectamente y sabían los secretos de cada uno.

— ¿Y? —dijo el moreno aun en espera de una respuesta.

—¡Uf! Lo lamento Shika…

—¿Ino? —se preocupo un poco. Su amiga siempre le gritoneaba y ahora estaba como seca. —¿Qué ocurre, Ino?

Un día la Yamanaka se dio cuenta que la amistad y el cariño que sentía hacia el genio, iba en aumento. No, ya no lo veía como a un amigo, ella quería algo más con él y desde hace algunos días la rubia se había comportado extraña con él, logrando que Shikamaru se preocupara por ella.

—Es que, bueno. Realizaba los problemas de matemáticas que el estúpido del sensei nos dejo de tarea y creo que me atore —hablo rapidísimo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió aun mas pero después se hecho a reír —¿Tú haciendo la tarea? ¡Por Dios, Ino! Esa ni tu misma te la crees.

Y volvió a reír. Ino no era de las que hacían tarea en casa, siempre a la mera hora terminaba capeándole todo a él mismo por la mañana.

—Shikamaru te estoy diciendo la verdad —se enojo más por el hecho de que su plan no hubiera dado frutos. Volvía a ser ella misma. —La geometría analítica no se me da pero ni tantito y lo importante es que a ti sí y quiero que me expliques.

—Tks. Ino, pero si a ti nunca se te da nada. Sea la materia que fuese, nunca entiendes —rodó los ojos —Ahora dime la verdadera razón por la cual me llamaste.

—¡Ok! Sí, de acuerdo no te llame para eso, sí —se resigno y comenzó a gritar importándole poco si dejaba sordo al chico —¿Sabes qué? ¡Al diablo con la geometría! ¡A la mierda con Kakashi!

—Ya, mujer —sonrió. ¡Kami! Cómo amaba hacerla enfadar. —No seas problemática que es bastante aburrido tener que lidiar con tus gritos.

—Fue una perdida de tiempo hablarte.

—Tks. Lo que digas mujer —dijo al momento de bostezar —entonces si no me hablaste para nada, si me disculpas me iré a dormir un rato.

—¡Eres un maldito perezoso!

—Reina de los dramas.

—¡Ahs! —inflo sus cachetes de manera que pudiera contener los insultos no apropiados.

—Ya mujer problemática —hizo una pausa —me gustaría verte enojada, seguro que luces linda con tus largos cabellos despeinados y esas mejillas enrojecidas de rabia y tus ojos… ¡Kami! Sobre todo tus labios. Sí esos labios que seguro estas mordiendo para evitar soltarme un montón de groserías.

Se sonrojo, pero no de enojo. Todo lo contrario.

—Shika… no seas baka —dijo de manera dulce.

—Tks. Dices que soy baka y aun así me pides ayuda en matemáticas.

—Pues… la verdad solo quería escuchar tu voz —se cruzo de piernas y endulzo su voz, mientras jugaba con el colguije que caía de su celular. Uno que le había regalado Shikamaru en su cumpleaños. Como toda enamorada que habla con el chico que le mueve el estomago.

—¿Sólo mi voz? —se recargo en la pared que le quedaba cerca. Se le iluminaron los ojos como a todo enamorado que habla con la chica que le roba los suspiros. — Y entonces puedo suponer qué no querrás verme ¿verdad?

—Shika. Quiero verte ahora.

—entonces solo basta con que mires por tu ventana.

—¿Ha?

Esa no se la esperaba. Corrió descalza en dirección a la ventana, aun con el celular pegado al oído. Se asomo y miro hacia abajo.

Allí estaba él. Bajo su ventana hablándole por celular. Seguramente estaba por tocar la puerta de su casa cuando noto que Ino le llamaba al móvil y quiso darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Ino sin pensarlo bajo con cuidado las escaleras para abrirle la puerta aventando su celular sin siquiera darse cuenta en donde había caído.

Qué importaba el celular cuando Shikamaru estaba para ella.

**:::FIN:::**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? Es mi segundo Shika/Ino, y la verdad es que me siento superada xD enserio, siempre que quería escribir algo sobre ellos dos, terminaba siendo SasuIno. Mi fanatismo no parece tener fin y sólo me inspiraba en cosas para escribir sobre Sasuke e Ino.

Quise cambiar la rutina hoy y darle un giro a mi mente con esta pareja. Sin notan que esta horrible, Ok no hay drama, lo entiendo. No se me da mucho escribir sobre ShikaIno.

Igual, chequéense el nombrecito "Celular" Puag, ni siquiera llama la atención pero a mí en eso de los títulos, soy bastante mala :/

Espero que les guste y aceptare los tomatazos y patadas y cualquier cosa que quieran aventar por lo malo que fue.

Saludos a todos ~

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


End file.
